Counting the Days
by Carlenee
Summary: Join Dani as she counts the days until her "unlucky" birthday, Hallow's eve. Follow her as she go through the toughest times of her life!


Counting the Days

By: Carlenee-

Chapter 1:

An Introduction

Ugh. I hate school, especially when it's the first day of school. School starts at 8:20am and ends at 2:10pm. Unfortunately, we usually do a "fun" review exam of what we've already learned. It's never fun. Why did school have to be so complicated?

To start off, my name is Dani. I'm a 10th grader at Wellington High School. My birthday is on Halloween day, which is why I mostly bad luck. Odd right? Well believe it. I've been counting the days ever since last year until my birthday. Why? Well, it's going to be my 16th birthday, so it's kind of special to me. Mostly only me. I live in Phoenix, Arizona. It's always _hot_ here. Rocky Mountains, Prickly Cactus, and rocks usually surround me. Trust me, not always a pretty sight.

Anyways, like I said, it's the first day of school. I didn't sleep well last night, so I doubt I'll make it thruthe day. My alarm is ringing. Right now its 7:36am. I'm absolutely positive I set it for 8:00am. Stupid Alarm Clock.

I sit up in bed. I yawn, stretch and sigh; my usual behaviour on the first day of school. I get out of bed and get some clothes and my towel from my dresser. I walk of my room to take a shower. I try and open the door. It's locked. I knock on the door.

"Who's in there?" I yell.

"Your favourite brother, who else?" someone yells back.

Oh yeah. I forgot to mention I have a brother named Blake. He gets pretty annoying, but I've learned to live with it. At least hes graduating from our high school this year.

"Well, hurry up. We're gonna be late!" I yell.

He opens the door with his clothes on and his hair still looking like a mess.

"I finished already. Calm down, Godzilla." he teases as he walks by me.

"Yeah, thanks." I mumble as I walk into the bathroom.

My shower was pretty quick. I brushed my hair carefully and walked to my bedroom. I put on some decent clothes and went downstairs for breakfast. My brother's eating his cereal while my mom's pouring herself a cup of coffée.

"Morning, Hun," she smiles, "We're out of milk, so you ll have to toast yourself a bagel."

I love mom. She always seems to have a smile on her face. At least someone was nice to me this morning.

" Kay mom." I say as I go to grab a bagel out of the cupboards.

I pop the bagel in the toaster. When it was done, I tryed to take it out; but I couldn't. It was too hot for my hands, so i had to jump back.

"What happen, Dani? Afraid of our toaster, are we?" says my brother.

"Oh Blake, don't tease her like that." says my mom while she gives him the "Don't-do-that-again-or-you're-grounded" look.

I rip a piece of paper towel and carefully take out my bagel. I walk over to the fridge and grab some butter and I spread some butter on my toasty bagel. I hear my mom and my brother discussing my driver's license plan.  
Wait, my _driver's license?  
_I rush over to the table with my bagel in hand.

"Woah there, since when was my _driver's license _a hot topic?" I interuptted.

"Well, your birthday is coming up soon , and we're really excited for when you get your license." my mom reply with the slight impression of worry on her face.

_Oh course she's worried, _I say to myself,_ she thinks I'm a __dangerous driver._

"Also, so you won't need to bother me for rides anymore." says my brother with a mouth full of cereal. It sounded more like "Alsho, sho you won't need ta botha me fo rides anehmore." Nice one, Blake.

I take a bite of my bagel while I check the microwave clock. _8:07 am._ I almost choke when I read it.

"Dani, you okay?" my mom asks as she rushes to my side.

I swallow what's in my mouth. "I'm gonna be late for the bus." I say as I point to the clock.

"Oh. Okay, then eat your bagel quickly. I'll get you lunch in put in your bag, alright?" she says as she goes to the fridge to fetch my lunch.

"'Kay" I rush upstairs to grab my books as I stuff my mouth with my bagel.

I run to my room and grab them and run back downstairs and pack everything in my bag. I say goodbye to my mom and Blake andrun outside with my jacket and shoes on. I run to the bus stop. Totally not an easy thing when your shoes aren't on properly. I finally reach the bus stop while people are still boarding. I board the bus as the bus driver closes the rusty door behind me. I recognize the driver right away.

"? Back from the maternity leave?" I ask as I catch my breath.

"Yes, and glad to be back," she replys happily, "Now take a seat before we crash, Dani" she winks.

I smile back at her. I go down the aisle and find my best friend, Jessie, waving at me to come sit with her. I walk over and sit down beside her. We chat for a bit, until she takes over as she babbles about her summer vacation.  
Today's going to be a _long_ day.


End file.
